All For You
by xXIt'sJustSoFluffyXx
Summary: Jacob is waiting for Renesmee to fall in love with him, but what he doesn't know is that she already has. Renesmee thinks he will imprint on another girl and tries to distance herself from him. Renesmee goes missing. Will Jacob make it in time?
1. It's You

**All For You**

**AN: Yay! Another Jake/Nessie story. Renesmee doesn't know that Jacob imprinted on her and she does know that she likes Jake...alot. Jake doesn't know she likes (possibly loves) him. So basically it's all confusion lol.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight. And I probably never will.**

**NPOV (I use N not R)**

I straightened my shirt. Jacob was coming over and I wanted to look nice. I had so much competition..

The doorbell rang and Mom opened it. She hugged Jacob and said, "Jacob! It's been too long."

He laughed and said, "I was here just yesterday."

"Exactly my point."

I hid behind the corner. Why was this happening? I spent hours getting ready and trying to look better and I was still insecure. I kept my breathing soft and leaned against the wall.

I saw my Dad come in from the kitchen. He glanced at me and gave me a curious look.

_'Don't ask.'_

He have a slight nod and proceeded to greet Jacob. "Hello Jacob, it's a pleasure to have you here again."

I couldn't see what was going on, and I didn't need to. The tones of their voices were enough. Or at least my parent's voices.

"Where's Renesmee?"

Jacob was asking for me? Did he like me? No...he's just curious. He was being polite.

Wait...I'm in the stairwell, eavesdropping. If he saw me, what would he think? I screamed in my head,

_'My bedroom! My bedroom! Tell him I'm in my bedroom!'_

I could hear my Dad chuckle. Thanks alot... He said, "She's in her bedroom."

Jacob shuffled around and I guessed that he kicked his shoes off. He said, "Okay, I'll be right back."

His footsteps were getting closer. Eep! I ran back to my room vampire style. My room was a mess. Pillows and blankets were strewn across it. My desk was covered in my countless doodles and diary pages.

I panicked, his footsteps were getting closer and closer with every second. I shoved all my papers under my bed and placed the pillows on it. I turned some easy listening music on my speakers and tried to look comfortable.

I stretched my legs out awkwardly when there was a knock on the door. I called out, "Come in!"

Jacob walked in to my, now somewhat clean, bedroom. He walked to me, climbed up on my bed, and gave me a hug. Ohmygosh! My heart stopped and I was scared that he could hear it.

He pulled back and smiled. "Ness, I haven't seen you in a while. What's up?"

I froze. What was I supposed to say? "Err...umm..Dad got a new car?"

Jacob laughed and said, "What car?"

Oh crud. I didn't understand what the big deal with cars was in my family. Maybe it was just because I can't drive yet. I don't know anything about cars, apart from the color of the paint.

"Um...I'm not sure. Maybe you should ask him?"

Jacob smiled and said, "Sure, wanna go grab something to eat? It makes me uncomfortable when I'm the only one eating."

I snorted, "You get used to it."

We left my room and I yanked the cord on my speakers. In the living room my parents were kissing. I blushed, every time I accidentally walked in on something it felt so awkward.

Jacob signaled to the kitchen and we snuck over. Neither of my parents noticed. We muffled our laughter as I grabbed two glasses of sweet tea and walked out the back door.

We sat down on the steps and stared up at the sky. It was only a little chilly and the stars looked beautiful.

"Now that was awkward," Jacob laughed.

I nodded and sipped my tea. "I can't believe they didn't notice us laughing."

Jake joined me in laughter. Even though I saw him just yesterday, I missed his voice. He stopped and said, "Now...what's really up? I know you don't care about Edward's new car."

I groaned. Of course he would pick up on that. I drank some more of my tea and set the glass down. "Um...nothing."

I could see his eyebrow lift in the near darkness. "Reeeeally? Because it doesn't sound like 'nothing' to me. Got a new crush or something?" he said, joking.

I blushed. Crap! At least he wasn't completely right. I liked, maybe even loved, him for way too long for it to be stated as "new".

"Ermm...-"

He cut me off, "Hesitation and a blush. That's a yes."

Jacob sounded...sad? Why would he be sad? I guess that's a good sign. It meant that he didn't know it was him. Unless he's sad that is IS him. Ackkk...

"Can you tell me who it is at least?"

I started to describe him, "He's a really amazing guy. He's smart, sweet, loving, and nice. And I love him."

Jacob grimaced. He looked like he was shivering, about to phase. Was he really that mad? He growled, "What, no name?"

I felt torn. I wanted to tell him that it was him, and also wanted to shut up and see where this went. I chose the first. "Jacob, I-"

"Renesmee! Come in for dinner!"

I walked back in and Jacob followed closely. He was still wearing a angry scowl on his face. My mother raised an eyebrow. I thought,

_'Dad, I didn't-'_

Jacob stormed outside. Mom asked me, "What happened?"

Tears started to form at my eyes. I just want Jacob to like me back. I choke out, "I...I don't know.."

**AN: Sorry if that was really lame/boring. It will get interesting-er... Anyway, look at my other story Double Imprint. Basically Seth imprints on Nessie and she has to make a choice between Jacob and Seth. It's probably way better than this one. Review? I'll put up the next chapter when I get five. :)**

**Sneak Peek at Chapter 2**

"Sorry...I'll...soon."

Oh what I would give to know what he was saying. My Mom hung up and called out in an exasperated tone, "Renesmee I know you're there."

I stepped out from behind my corner sheepishly. "I'm sorry Mom, I know that you hate eavesdropping, but I had to-"

"What happened between you and Jacob?" she cut me off.


	2. Words Of Wisdom

**All For You**

**AN: Tada! Another chapter written! Okay...so...yeah. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING :D**

**If you have any questions, find any grammatical errors, or think I did really really really bad, PM me or review and I'll get back to you/fix it/be sad.**

**LOL I thought I posted this earlier today...fail**

**And I somehow messed up my email alerts and didn't see any reviews or favs stuff. So I was like..Really? Did it really suck? And then it hit me...double fail.**

**EpicCupcake139**

**NPOV (I was thinking the whole story from Renesmee's point of view, then one for Jacob's. Yes? No?)**

Days passed. I haven't seen Jacob since he left that one night. Yes, that's what it was. That one night. The night when I told Jacob I loved somebody. Only Jacob thought I meant someone other than him.

I sighed. Without Jacob my life was dull. It was boring. It didn't have much meaning. I always waited for his visits and for his phone calls. Now I had nothing to look forward to.

I kept thinking about our time before that stupid move I made. When he took me

I missed him so much. My heart felt like it was barely beating. I didn't bother to pick out special clothes or brush my hair. Aunt Alice always threw a fit but what did I care? The worse they could do me is ban me from Jacob. Oh wait, can't do that anymore.

I flopped down on the bed. I had called him multiple times, but always got voicemail. My texts never got replies.

Then, last night I heard my Mom talking to him in a hushed voice. I could only hear parts of what Jake was saying.

First my Mom spoke, "Jacob, this can't be good for you."

"...have...she...love.."

"Yes she does, and I'm absolutely sure she didn't mean to do this."

"Sorry...I'll...soon."

Oh what I would give to know what he was saying. My Mom hung up and called out in an exasperated tone, "Renesmee I know you're there."

I stepped out from behind my corner sheepishly. "I'm sorry Mom, I know that you hate eavesdropping, but I had to-"

"What happened between you and Jacob?" she cut me off. Did she really not know? I mean, I could keep my Dad out of my head sometimes, but not always. Dad told Mom everything. I wonder if she knew that I loved Jacob...

I sighed and started off my story, "Well, we walked out of the bedroom and saw you and Dad on the couch, very awkward by the way, so we grabbed some ice teas and went to the backyard. We sat on the porch and talked and Jacob noticed that I looked distracted earlier that day and asked what happened. And he guessed that I had a "new crush" and then..."

"Then what?" she pressed for more.

I twiddled my thumbs. "Mom, I'm 17 right? Physically, I mean."

She looked confused, but nodded. "And I've never...um...uhh...you..er...IloveJacobpleasedon'tbemad."

Mom laughed, "Why would I be mad?"

"I thought that you would be mad because I'm only 6 years old." I explained.

She hugged me and said, "Renesmee, you are 17 physically, so I was kindof expecting this. I'm actually almost surprised it's taken this long."

"Oh...but why are you being so...open?" I said, blushing.

"Oh, honey, I'm still 18 remember? Or almost 19 I guess... I know what you're going through. Literally. Instead of normal parents who say that then go do something embarrassing." she winked, "But your father won't be as accepting as me."

I giggled, she was right. Dad would have a fit over this. Mom ran her fingers through my hair and said, "Continue please?"

"Oh right. Well I blushed and he said that I basically just said yes. Then he asked who it was and I said that the guy I liked was awesome, sweet, nice, and I loved him." I continued.

Mom gasped, "So he thinks you love some random guy? Crap..."

She paced the floor, murmuring something I couldn't make out. I caught a few words, but they were useless. Something like this; Jacob, Renesmee, miss, think, no, imprint. What did imprinting have to do with this anyway? She paced some more, deep in thought. Forget imprinting, I need to know how I can fix this.

"Mom, what should I do?" I asked, finally sick of waiting.

She sighed and said, "I don't know, but he needs to know who you were talking about."

"Can I go to La Push tonight?" I asked, "There's no time like the present. Plus, I haven't seen him in four whole days."

Mom walked to the cabinet and pulled out some keys I didn't recognize. She tossed them at me and smiled. "Happy early birthday!"

I grinned and said, "Thanks Mom! Which car is it?"

"The one under the tarp in the garage. Hurry, your Dad is coming and I don't want him seeing our conversation in your head."

I proceeded to the garage. I yanked off the cream tarp and smiled. I didn't know what car it was, but it was pretty. It was dark blue and had a white ribbon on top. I pulled off the ribbon and placed the key in the door. I can't believe I was going to see Jake again! I could finally tell him I loved him and-

"YOU. LOVE. JACOB?"

Oops.

'Sorry Dad! I'll be home for dinner!'

I climbed in my new car. My Dad's footsteps were getting closer. I stepped on the gas, hard. Apparently my father had heard my thoughts from the kitchen. Thanks to my added reasons to going to La Push, I was there in minutes.

Suddenly, in the distance, I heard a wolf howl.

**AN: Tada! *crickets* it wasn't that bad...right? 5 reviews...I guess. And if you like this story, go check out my other J/R story, Double Imprint.**

**Sneak Peek at Chapter 3**

I slowly got off and said, "I'm sorry Jacob, but I really needed to talk to you."

Jacob breathed out and gave a tiny nod. I turned my back to him so he could phase. A couple of seconds later I heard an, "Okay, I'm listening."

I turned back around. "Jake, why are you ignoring me?"


	3. First Kiss

**All For You**

**AN: Chapter 3... I decided to put this up even though I didn't get seven reviews :(**

**Anyway...enjoy...I guess**

**EpicCupcake139  
><strong>

**NPOV**

I walked towards the noise, curious. I approached the wolf and smiled. It was him. The giant wolf's head turned to face me and a look of shock appeared. Or as shocked as an wolf can look.

I stepped forward and Jacob ran. Really? I just wanted to talk.

I ran after him, nearly hitting trees in my haste. I swear Jacob is almost as fast as Dad. I sprinted the last couple of seconds and got closer. I was almost there. Closer...closer...yes!

I jumped and landed on top of him. A part of me was super excited, because I still liked him. Another part of me was saying that I should get off before he phases back. If he phases back. Wait...if he phases, won't he be naked? I giggled, I should probably go though.

I slowly got off and said, "I'm sorry Jacob, but I really needed to talk to you."

Jacob breathed out and gave a tiny nod. I turned my back to him so he could phase. A couple of seconds later I heard an, "Okay, I'm listening."

I turned back around. "Jake, why are you ignoring me?"

He shook again and I stepped back. I didn't want to be too close if he phased again. Jacob looked down and said, "I'm fine Renesmee. You don't have to move back."

I tentatively took a step forward and saw Jacob closer. He looked sad, a little mad, and frustrated. Almost the same look he had that night. "Why Jacob?"

"Because...of that guy."

"What guy?"

"I don't know his name." he snarled.

I knew it, but why was it because of "that guy"?

"But, what about that guy?"

He blushed and said, "I...I don't know. It's just..."

Please be jealous and not overprotective. Please be jealous and not overprotective. Please be jealous and not overprotective.

"I was just jealous. You said that he was amazing and nice and caring and that you loved him."

I giggled as he described himself. He clenched his fists and scooted back. "This isn't funny Renesmee," he said angrily.

Why I did this, I don't know. I felt like it had to be done, like it was long overdue. I kissed Jacob.

Jacob looked shocked, not happy. He was didn't move at all. It was like kissing a statue. Oh no, what if I did it wrong? What if he was just jealous that I found someone to love and not jealous of the one I loved? What if-

Jake stepped backwards. Oh no, I definitely did do something wrong. Tears started to form in my eyes. My throat felt funny, but I managed to squeak out, "I'm sorry."

I ran to my house. I was probably three times faster than Dad. When I got there I heard some shuffling, a thud, and some muffled voices. Oh wow...really? I snuck in through my bedroom window. Hopefully they wouldn't realize I got back.

I crawled into my bed whimpering. I tried my best not to cry, and I was doing okay, kindof. I did feel a little sick, knowing that Jacob probably didn't like me.

I heard some paper rustling when my foot touched the ground. Oh right! I had left my diary entries and drawings under my bed. I gently yanked on one and saw the date.

_September 10_

_Today was it, my 4th birthday. Technically I'm physically 14, but Dad still prefers 4. _

_My birthday was very...unusual. I knew the story of what happened on Mom's birthday, six years ago. So far, every one of my birthdays had been a bit awkward._

_So when I finished eating the single cupcake (what was the point of getting a big cake? Only I would be able to eat it.) Jacob dropped by. He asked my parents if he could take me to the backyard to give me a present, and my parents agreed. Or, my Mom agreed while my Dad needed some bribing. _

_Jacob took me to my old treehouse in the back. I remember seeing him build it for my 1st birthday. We hardly went up there anymore. Jacob looked so perfect that night and it scared me. I couldn't feel this way about him. I didn't even know what 'this way' even meant. I had only read about it or seen it on TV._

_He pulled out a tiny box and inside was a heart shaped locket. I smiled and it was that night, on my 4th birthday, I realized that I liked Jacob. Alot._

_3 Renesmee_

I sighed. This was a hopeless cause. Jacob didn't love me. He loved whatever girl who was down at the rez. I wanted him to like me back so much these past months. It was all I wanted. Now I just wanted him to have as a friend. Cross that. I wanted to be on speaking terms with him.

I started to read my other entries. I didn't know how long I was reading. Hours maybe? t was mostly Jacob this, Jacob that. Why didn't I start writing before Jacob? I groaned then started to crumble up one of them. Ahhh!

A sharp pain in my side stopped me. What..was..going..on? I panicked and tried to call out for help. The pain spread to my head, and I could barely think about what I was saying. I don't think I even managed to scream.

I was trapped. Nobody was around and I was stuck with this sharp pain. It was like somebody stabbed me and left me to die. My breath caught and a cool breeze flew in from my window.

My eyelids fluttered. I heard someone calling my name in the background. Jake!

I tried to pry my eyes open. I saw his face and smiled.

Then it went black.

**AN: She doesn't have the same thing Bella has when Edward left in New Moon. Renesmee is actually sick. I actually know how it feels (what sickness she has) and it really really really hurts. And she doesn't die or anything... Five reviews for Chapter 4? :)**

**Sneak Peek at Chapter 4**

_Her, _Jacob will leave me for _her. _I won't have my Jacob anymore. He'll be staying with his imprint, and will die eventually while I'm stuck here forever...


	4. You Saved Me, Now I'll Save You

**All For You  
><strong>

**AN: Thank you for reviewing! :D I wasn't expecting to have to put up this chapter so early :)**

**Did anyone notice the Don't You Dare thing at the top? Where All For You is now? That was the original name of the story before I changed it. Well I guess you can't see it now :P  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**NPOV**

_'Jacob? Jacob?'_

_I wandered cluelessly through the forest, hoping I'd catch the scent that mattered most. I finally crawled through an opening and saw a roomy cave. I stood up and gasped._

_Jacob was kissing a girl in the far corner. I walked closer to him and he got farther away. I panicked and started to run. _

_My Jacob was gone._

I pried my eyes open. Where was I? Looking around, I realized that I was in a hospital? The last thing I remember was...

Oh. I tenderly touched my side and was hit with more pain. I winced and tears rolled down my cheeks. Ow, ow, ow, owww!

I tried to clear my eyes. On the table was a clipboard with my name on it. It read,

_Renesmee C. Cullen_

_DOB: N/A_

_Parents: N/A_

_Admitted: January 15, 10:48PM_

_Symptoms: Extreme sharp pain in the abdomen, slight fever_

_Diagnosis: Bursted Appendix_

_Surgery: January 15, 11:00PM_

_Recovery time: Approximately 5 Days._

My eyes were still watering. What was wrong with my appendix? My fingers brushed by my side automatically and I let out a cry of pain.

Something stirred on the other side of my room. A person? I tried to see through my tears but didn't know who it was until he got closer.

"J...Jacob!"

Jacob smiled and said, "Are you okay?"

I tried to smile back. Who cares if my appendix was all wacky. I had my Jacob, right?

"Jacob," I said, "Why are you here?"

"Because you're sick, duh." was my received answer.

"No, I mean, why were you at my house?"

He paused. I kept pushing, "Why? I thought you were mad at me or something."

Jacob sighed, "No... I could never be mad at you. I never was. You just er... shocked me in the forest."

What? Yes! He wasn't mad! Maybe I still did it wrong, but it didn't matter. We were on speaking terms, no, we were friends! Or...maybe more than friends? I sighed, it was now or never.

"Jake, I really like you. I have for a long time, and that's why I've been acting so weird lately. I didn't know what to do or say. If you don't like me then I'll just-"

"Stop."

I looked at him, confused. I almost said something but I was cut off by his lips on mine. After ten seconds he pulled back.

"So..." I started.

"I really like you too."

Yes, yes, yes, yes! Jacob liked me back! I honestly don't know what I would've done if he wasn't here. If he didn't talk to me. If he didn't like me back. I grinned happily and Jacob wound his fingers in mine. We sat there talking. It was basically him filling me in.

"How long have I been here?"

"Four days."

"Where are my parents?"

"Hunting with Alice."

"They left me?"

"No, not until today. Jasper pointed out that we were in a hospital full of bleeding people and told them to go. I've never left, so you've never been alone."

I grinned and gave his hands a small squeeze.

Soon the doctor came in to check on me. And by doctor I mean Dr. Cullen. I smiled and said, "Hi Grandpa!"

He quickly closed the door and sat down next to me. He reminded me, "I'm only "34" remember? And you are "17"."

"Oops, sorry...erm...doctor," I blushed. "What happened with my appendix?"

"It burst and we had to operate before the acid cause internal bleeding. You were lucky Jacob was there to call when you fell."

Jacob. Saved. My. Life. If I didn't love him before I definitely loved him now. He was so... So Jacob.

"When will my parents be back?"

Grandpa Carlisle pointed to the door and and surely enough the whole family came bursting in.

"How are you Nessie?"

"Are you okay?"

"Ugh, these hospital gowns are so ugly."

"Why is Jacob..."

"Are you sure you're fine?"

I groaned and smushed a pillow over my face so I was hidden. "Too...many...people..."

Jacob laughed and kissed my head. I heard a growl. "Sorry Dad!"

I peeked over the pillow just in time to see Jacob get whacked in the head with something white. Dad must have taken the extra pillow from the foot of the bed. I giggled while Jake was trying to shield himself.

This scene was so...so funny! So perfect... Jacob liked me back. I'm not sure if he loves me yet, but I'm going to make it happen. I've pretty much stopped aging, so I've got time.

...but does Jake? He's a shapeshifter, so he won't age until he imprints and wants to have a life with her. _Her, _Jacob will leave me for _her. _I won't have my Jacob anymore. He'll be staying with his imprint, and will die eventually while I'm stuck here forever...

I let out a tiny gasp. Tears were rolling down my cheeks again. My Dad stopped pummeling Jacob long enough to speed by my side. He looked really concerned as he said, "Are you okay? What happened? I'm sorry I won't do it again I swea- I sw- I swear!"

I tried to think of my injury. "Um...it's nothing, I er...touched my side by accident."

Jacob and Dad sighed in relief simultaneously. Dad clenched his fist, then turned to me. He unclenched then smiled. Or, tried to smile. It turned out more like a grimace.

I reached for Jacob's hand. He smiled at me and I heard Mom let out a tiny "Awww..."

Sure it was sweet, for now. It was clear what I had to do now. I had to get Jake in love with me, so far in love that he would never think of leaving me. Never!

A pang of guilt hit me. If I was going to do this, it would only hurt me when he did imprint. And if I kept him away from every other girl, I would be taking away his soulmate. I'm selfish, so selfish that I was trying to steal his heart.

I couldn't do this. Jacob deserved a good, happy life with the one he truly loved. I decided right then, I couldn't get too close to him. It would only hurt me when he left.

I sighed and pulled my hand out of his. Jacob looked at me funny and I gestured to my Dad. Jacob shrugged and nodded.

My heart ached, I was letting go. I had to. I would never stop loving Jacob. If I had loved him for two years, could I bring myself to go away from him? A wave of flashbacks hit me.

_Me spending an hour getting ready so Jacob might like me._

_Us sitting in my treehouse on my birthday._

_Us playing soccer with the other wolves. _

_Me riding on his back when he took me to his favorite place in the woods_.

I sighed and told myself, 'You can do this, if you love him then you can do this.'

I did love him, more than anything. I could do this, Jacob would be happy. He deserved to be happy.

**AN: She's kinda clueless...okay, so 5 reviews for Chapter 5! The Volturi aren't here...YET!**

**Sneak Peek at Chapter 5**

I groan/blushed. This was so sweet, so considerate, so Jacob. It almost hurt to think about what I had to do. He was making this so hard I doubt I would last a couple of days. He leaned down slowly. Was he going to kiss me? Oh no, no, no! Yes, yes, yes! Wait, what was I saying? No, yes, no, yes, no?


	5. Pre Dance Jitters

**All For You**

**AN: I'm really sad because I got a bad review on one of my other stories and ... Ugh I just don't want to do anything anymore. :(**

**And Renesmee is not stupid! Neither is Bella! Everyone refrained from telling her about the imprint because they thought she wasn't ready. Geez...She's just working off what she does know.**

**NPOV**

I was finally released out of the hospital. It was so hard not giving in to Jacob every few minutes. I tried to keep my Dad near me do that I had a good excuse no to do anything by trying to think about the earlier years when I was still his little girl. He usually stuck around and hummed my old songs.

I was really glad to finally get out and stretch my legs. Grandpa Carlisle said not to do anything too wild and that I couldn't go hunting. This wasn't the best news. Ever since I grew out of my donated blood when I was a child the thought of drinking human blood disgusted me. I guess I'll have to live off of human food for awhile.

I squirmed in my seat. Jacob turned around from his seat next to me in the car. "What's wrong Nessie?"

I sighed. Ever since I had told him I liked him he had taken to calling me Nessie again. "It's nothing Jacob, don't worry..."

He was just so nice though, he was considerate and loving. I wanted to place my hand in his and be happy.

I wanted too much. Jacob deserved to be with the girl he imprinted on. When he meets her, that is. Why was he making this so hard?

I avoided making eye contact, staring out the window. I saw a tiny squirrel dash across from the bushes. It looked so frightened, but it was free. It didn't have any worries or any wolf-related problems. I wanted to be like that for a day, no worries...

When my Dad pulled up to the big family house Jacob somehow ended up outside my door before I could even unbuckle myself. Jacob opened the door, unbuckled me, and picked me up in seconds. He carried me inside to the house bridal style.

I groan/blushed. This was so sweet, so considerate, so Jacob. It almost hurt to think about what I had to do. He was making this so hard I doubt I would last a couple of days. He leaned down slowly. Was he going to kiss me? Oh no, no, no! Yes, yes, yes! Wait, what was I saying? No, yes, no, yes, no?

I flooded my head with images of Jacob and I kissing and pushed them to my Dad as hard as I could. I tried to simulate my normal thoughts, and it really wasn't that hard. I partially wanted to do this...so bad...

_'Jacob...oh his lips, gosh what should I do? He's getting closer and closer and...'_

My Dad was right by my side in seconds. I tried to think confused, _'Dad?'_

He took me out of Jacob's arms and placed me on the couch. He glared at Jacob. I sighed, I didn't want my Dad to kill Jacob either.

'Dad no...it's fine.'

He bared his teeth.

_'Really, Dad, cut it out!'_

A growl came from his chest.

_'DAD!'_

Dad shook his head and retreated back to the kitchen, where my Mom was hopefully going to explain that wolves are friends and aren't vampire-proof. I sighed in relief. I had just avoided a possible situation. I turned back to Jacob. Oh gosh I could almost taste the awkward...

"Well...um.." Jacob started. He ran his fingers through his hair. "There's a um..school dance in La Push and er.. Would you be my date?"

Crap. I couldn't flat out reject him right? I sighed. At least at a high school dance there would be other people there. Maybe Jacob would find his imprint. I grinned and said, "Sure. When is it? Alice would need to pick up a dress or something."

That was only a partial lie. Aunt Alice could probably make ten prettier dresses in half the time it would take to order one. "It's this Saturday at 6:30, sorry about the short notice."

This Saturday? Today was Friday! I was looking forward to alone time to think... "No it's fine. Er... I have to go ask Aunt Alice about the dress. I'll see you on Saturday night?"

He nodded and walked out the door. I sighed in relief and went to my bedroom. My diary was still splayed out under my bed*. I took them out slowly and smoothed them.

I guess now that I couldn't be with Jacob, these first diaries would be worth keeping. I carefully slid them into paper protecters and placed them into a binder. I sighed, besides my memories and my pictures, this was all I had...

At that moment Aunt Alice barged in my room. I quickly stuck my binder under my bed and faced her. She shoved something pale lavender into my arms. She grinned, "Look! I've been waiting to give you this."

I turned it over. "It" was a dress. Aunt Alice laughed and said, "I've got three pairs of matching shoes for you, but I figured that these would be best."

She was holding a pair of silver ballet flats. I blushed and said, "You didn't have to-"

"Nonsense," she cut me off, "I've already planned everything."

I sighed. It was almost like an unspoken law; Thou shall not try to reason with Alice.

I took the dress and shoes. "Thank you Aunt Alice, is anything else going to happen during the dance?"

Aunt Alice giggled and put her hand on my shoulder. "Nothing you won't like."

And with that she danced out of my room leaving me confused. What could she mean by 'nothing you won't like'? She must have planned something, considering she couldn't see shapeshifters. I pulled out my new memory book and stuck it in my closet. I buried it under a bunch of t-shirts and hoped nobody would find it.

My Jacob...who wasn't mine. I laid down on my bed and drifted off to sleep.

_'Congratulations!'_

_'You definitely deserve it!'_

_People were crowding around us. A tall man with a microphone placed a small crown on my head and a bigger one on Jacob's. We had just won king and queen. I was smiling and Jacob placed his arm around my waist._

_We started to dance and everybody parted ways so that we were the only ones in the spotlight._

_We swayed to the music and Jacob leaned down, slowly. Finally..._

_Suddenly, the music was cut off the another spotlight shone. In a flash Jacob was out of my arms. I looked to the second spotlight and gasped. My heart broke..._

_Jacob was standing there with her. She was beautiful, obviously prettier than I was. She had dark brown hair and sparkly green eyes. I no longer felt the light weight of the crown on my head. I blinked and it was on hers. She was the new queen.._

_Jacob had his arm wrapped around her waist affectionately. She looked up to him and pressed her lips to his._

_My spotlight was fading. What was going on?_

_1._

_2.._

_3..._

_It hit me. She was his imprint, she was his true love. She was his soulmate._

_My spotlight fading, faster and faster. I no longer wanted to do anything. I wanted my Jacob. I wanted her Jacob._

_Soon I was surrounded in darkness._

**AN: Yeah...um..yeah. I'm so awkward lol. I want ten reviews for chapter six? I just figure that it isn't too bad and I need time to finish writing.**

**And by the way, she honestly thinks Jacob didn't imprint yet. I mean, nobody told her. She had the dream because that's what she really thought could happen. She already feels attached to him though...**

*** Splayed is actually a word haha. It sounds so funny...like blasphemy.**

**Blasphemy, blasphemy, blasphemy...**

**Sneak peek at Chapter 6**

It was just a cheek kiss right? I was supposed to be happy for him! Why did I feel this...this anger? I'm not attached to him or anything... Maybe he needed another girl until he met his imprint?


	6. Just a Kiss on the Cheek Right?

**All For You**

**AN: I'm back! Not that I left...**

**Thanks for the reviews, they made me smile :) I just finished writing chapter 10!**

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER DX I FEEL REALLY STUPID AND MEAN AND FORGETFUL :(**

**EpicCupcake139**

**NPOV**

I woke up with dried tears on my cheeks. Oh gosh, what happened? I tried to focus on last night.

Oh...

At least today I would see him. I just hope we don't win some stupid award.

This was just so unfair. I wanted him to be mine forever, but I couldn't because it wasn't fair. I wanted him to imprint and be with his soulmate, but I also wanted him to be with me.

I looked at my clock and realized that I had slept in until noon. It must have been all the stress or something. The dance started at...six?

I went to the kitchen and grabbed some candy. If this was going to be hard, I wanted the most power I could have...and I had a thing for chocolate.

I snuck back into my room and went into my closet. I shoved my clothes aside and retrieved my memory book.

I looked at my old diary pages.

_November 28_

_It only got worse. Or better if you look at it a different way._

_Today he took me to the reservation. It was really fun, I got to see all if the other guys from the pack. It was fine...until I saw their imprints._

_They looked so happy together, so perfect. The guys were so polite, do caring, so willing to do anything. _

_Quil was playing tag with Claire. Emily and Sam were walking on the shore. Kim and Jared were swimming. _

_I was sitting by Jacob and the other guys who didn't imprint. They were talking and passing a soccerball around. The worse part is..._

_I wanted to be with him. I wanted to be Jacob's imprint and I want to be happy and perfect together like the others did. _

_It was impossible. I know how imprinting works. If Jacob could have imprinted on me, he would have already. We had been friends for so long now._

_I could keep hoping. Maybe Jacob didn't have an imprint. Maybe I could still be with him._

_3 Renesmee_

I kept reading like this for hours. I would have kept going, but soon Aunt Alice butted in.

"Renesmee! You're going to be late!"

Oops. I hurried and yanked the dress on. I didn't have time for pictures as the doorbell rang. I walked outside and saw him.

Gosh, he looked so perfect. Jacob was wearing a black tuxedo and was wearing dark green tie. He had a white rose corsage in his hands. He grinned and slid it on my wrist.

Jacob was so thoughtful. Man, I wanted to kiss him so badly right now.

No! It'll only be worse for you later. I can't do this.

Jacob gently held my hand. "Ready?"

His touch still sent shivers down my arm. Had we not touched before? "Yes, bye Mom...Dad."

My Mom smiled and my Dad grimaced. This couldn't been good for him. _'Don't worry Dad, we won't do anything you wouldn't approve of.'_

We couldn't do anything he wouldn't approve of... He smiled a little then gestured to our interwined fingers. _'Is this okay?'_

Dad nodded. _'Thank you. I'll be back before midnight.'_

And with that, Jacob led me outside to the Rabbit. He pulled out of the driveway and I could see the grin on his face in the moonlight. I sighed, this wasn't going to be easy.

After a silent ten minute drive of semi-awkwardness, we were finally at the school. There were cream balloons with lights inside of them tied to trees outside the main building.

Jacob opened my door for me and kissed my hand. "Come on, there's some people I want you to meet."

People? I had already met the pack hadn't I? I stepped out of the car carefully and followed him inside the gym.

If it was a gym! The entire place was decorated like Aunt Alice would've done. Only it wasn't as grand. There were streamers hung across the walls and tall tables were along the sides.

It was better than I had imagined. I was expecting a tacky school dance, but this seemed more sofisticated. Jacob led me into a corner where some people were talking and laughing.

It was a group of three boys and four girls. I figured they were couples. At least, most of them were. The one girl that wasn't holding onto a boy's hand was stunningly beautiful. She had...no!

She was the girl in my nightmare. Her eyes were bright green and she had dark brown hair. She was maybe three or four times prettier than I. She seemed to notice Jacob was holding my hand and frowned. Was she jealous? No...no!

Jacob grinned and said, "This is Renesmee, the girl I've been telling you about?"

I stopped staring at the lone girl and turned to the rest of the group. One boy looked me over and winked. I blushed, he seemed nice...

The girl who was stading next to him stepped on his toe. I giggled, then felt bad. If she was friends with the beautiful girl, who was now glaring at me, she wouldn't have gotten much attention.

She was pretty though, she had short hair and was wearing a light blue dress. She was pretty as in pretty, not like the other girl who was pretty as in beautiful.

I immediately felt self-conscious. Jacob was friends with such stunning people. Did I meet their standards? Here they were looking all perfect, even by vampire standards, and I was here, flustered and late.

Jacob didn't seem to think I had anything wrong about me. He said, "So what did we miss?"

I smiled, we were a 'we'. Then I frowned, we were a 'we'. This was really messing with my sanity.

The boy with a now sore toe spoke, "Just waiting for the first dance to start. Look..."

I turned my head and saw what he was pointing to. The DJ was setting up his stuff and pressed a button. A fast-paced song blasted out of the speakers.

The group gravitated to the dance floor and Jacob started to dance. Unlike my mother I could actually dance...sort of. I was still a bit clutzy, but I was okay.

We moved to the fast paced song, which kept getting quicker. My foot got tangled with a random victim and I started to fall forward. Oh, gosh no!

Jacobs eyes widened and he sprung forward. I landed right in his arms. Yes...no...yes... my mind was at war with itself again. Then I looked up into his eyes. They were so close to mine. I could see myself in them.

"Are you okay?" he breathed out.

"Y-yeah. Like mother like daughter, I guess."

Jacob chuckled, but then his expression changed completely. He began to lean down. Was he about to kiss me? No, no he couldn't, this would mess up my plan! This whole thing would be messed up all because of a kiss.*

On the other hand, if I kissed him, he might realize how weird it was. Or how I wasn't right for him. Plus, if I did go through with this, I would have something to dream of when he did leave.

Jacob inched closer. You know what? Forget this. I leaned up to him, climbing onto my tiptoes. The whole room was a blur, I could only see colors. The music was faded in the distance, we were the only ones here, until...

"Alright! It's that time of the night people! Grab someone who isn't your date and let's get started."

I was pulled off of him and was suddenly in the arms of one of the boys from Jacob's group. The sore-toed winker. He winked again and said, "I'm Keith, wanna dance?"

Oh wow. With my vampire strength I might just have strangled him. "Um...sure but Jacob's-"

Keith rolled his eyes and said, "Jacob's fine."

I turned around and saw her. The beautiful nightmare was walking to Jacob and placed her arms over his shoulders. She leaned in and whispered something to him that I couldn't hear.

Anger bubbled through me. If we weren't in public I swear I would have snapped her head off. Any other girl would have been fine. Any girl but her!

Keith placed his hands on my waist and started to sway to the music. I positioned us so that I could see Jacob over Keith's shoulder.

It was fine...until the final chorus. The girl leaned up into him and kissed his cheek.

It was just a cheek kiss right? I was supposed to be happy for him! Why did I feel this...this anger? I'm not attached to him or anything... Maybe he needed another girl until he met his imprint?

The girl, who seemed pleased now that she was closer to him, stood up straighter on her high heels and kissed him fully, on the lips.

**AN: *All Because of a Kiss? Get it? haha..I'm so dorky.**

**I didn't want to end it there, but I reached my 1000 word mark so...yeah I'm trying to be consistent.**

***yawn* Sneak Peek at Chapter 7**

I stood up and brushed off my dress and tried to quit crying. I called out again, "What are you doing here?"

The boy stepped out into the moonlight. He was a little shorter than Jacob, but taller than me. He had dark brown hair and clear blue eyes. He laughed and said, "I could ask you the same thing."


End file.
